dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Team-Up Time Capsule
| item type = Box | weapon type = | style class = | Requires = 1 Stabilizer to unlock | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | Requires CR = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = 1 | integrates = | Cannot Delete = 1 | value = 1 | Selling Price = 1 | prestige = | Buying Price = | stacks to = 999 | description = Booster Gold filled this capsule full of items from various times and places within the Multiverse. lt has the possibility to contain items such as: Negative Speed Force Material Collection Lazuli Misted Aura Collection Black Flash's Cowl Collection High-Density Tactical Gear Team-Up Emblems Restorative Leg Mods Crafting Materials Exobytes Focusing Elements Ultimate Soders ...And More! | quote = }} A Team-Up Time Capsule is a legendary box item dropped randomly by any enemy defeated by the player once they reach level 10. It was first released alongside the Starro the Conqueror event. Description Booster Gold filled some Time Capsules full of useful items from different times and places within the Multiverse and brought them here! In order to open a capsule full of goods players must have a Stabilizer. Capsules are given liberally in game, but Stabilizers are sold on the marketplace or earned in game. Each capsule is full of goodies including gear, new mods, new styles, auras, crafting materials, and more. How to Obtain a Time Capsule Time Capsules can be obtained through regular gameplay. You don’t need to do anything special in order to get these. As you’re playing the game as you normally would, you will eventually find a capsule waiting for you when you defeat an enemy. How to Open a Time Capsule To open a capsule, you’ll need a Stabilizer. There are two ways to obtain a stabilizer: purchasing one from the Marketplace for 100 Daybreak Cash (PC) or Marketplace Cash (Console), or putting one together through gameplay. When you purchase a whole Stabilizer from the Marketplace, you can use it right away to open your capsule. In game, you’ll need to find Stabilizer Fragments. You can use these fragments to piece together a full stabilizer, which can open a capsule. Stabilizer Fragments can currently be earned in-game in the new Duo Event, Mental Manifestations. Mental Manifestations can be completed once per account per day. Free players will receive 3 Stabilizer Fragments per event, Premium players will receive 4 Stabilizer Fragments per event, and Members will receive 6 Stabilizer Fragments per event. It will take 15 Stabilizer Fragments to build a complete Stabilizer. Stabilizer Fragments and Stabilizers are special types of currency that are shared by all characters on your account. . Once you use a stabilizer to open a capsule, you’ll see what sort of goodies Booster Gold has sent to you! What is Inside a Time Capsule Each capsule is tradable and once opened will include a variety of useful, mostly tradable, items. Some of these items will be included inside a separate capsule or box inside the Time Capsule. *Collections: The Black Flash Analysis *Collections: Compassion is for Everyone *Collections: ecroF deepS *High-Density Tactical gear **High-Density Tactical Belt Box **High-Density Tactical Boots Box **High-Density Tactical Gloves Box **High-Density Tactical Hood Box **High-Density Tactical Pants Box **High-Density Tactical Pauldrons Box **High-Density Tactical Quiver Box **High-Density Tactical Shirt Box **Enhanced High-Density Tactical Belt Box **Enhanced High-Density Tactical Boots Box **Enhanced High-Density Tactical Gloves Box **Enhanced High-Density Tactical Hood Box **Enhanced High-Density Tactical Pants Box **Enhanced High-Density Tactical Pauldrons Box **Enhanced High-Density Tactical Quiver Box **Enhanced High-Density Tactical Shirt Box *Team-Up Emblems **Modern Atom Emblem **Captain Cold Emblem **Commander Steel Emblem **Firestorm Emblem **Flash Emblem **Green Arrow Emblem **Thanagarian Emblem **Vixen Emblem **Enhanced Atom Emblem **Enhanced Captain Cold Emblem **Enhanced Commander Steel Emblem **Enhanced Firestorm Emblem **Enhanced Flash Emblem **Enhanced Green Arrow Emblem **Enhanced Thanagarian Emblem **Enhanced Vixen Emblem *Magic Supply Crystal *Quarks *Team-Up Anomaly Capsule (temporarily only) Phased Out *High-Density Tactical Gear Capsule *Team-Up Emblem Capsule *Team-Up Provisions Capsule (up to game update 75) *Team-Up Tactical Mod Capsule (up to game update 75) Time Capsule Versions Gallery TC 201.jpg Loot - Lockbox and Team-Up Time Capsule.png Bonus 161.jpg Icon Time Capsule.png|Original Icon Icon TC 2.png|Second Icon See also *Time Capsule Category:Time Capsule Category:Box